Forever frozen
by Devil's pen
Summary: A modern day story with Elsa and Anna. No one else. No powers at the beginning but they may show up later. Currently rated k but might go m later. Enjoy!: Anna Summers works low pay got a harsh boss as her pa. But when her boss, Elsa Snows, starts to develop supernatural powers, will Anna be able to help? Story Up for adoption. PM me for more details.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own frozen, any characters from frozen, or anything stemming from dozen except this story and any characters I may chose to create. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is pure coincidence. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongemA/em/strongstrongem/N: I am borrowing a couple of names from my favorite authors because I couldn't think off my own. AAAANNNNDDDD... Anna Summers and Elsa Winters! Country, USA. State, Florida. City, Arendelle. So, Arendelle, Florida, USA./em/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"(elsanna. smutty. if offended, do not read.)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongemEnjoy!/em/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong- - /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Anna Summers woke to the sound of a blaring alarm. Opening her emerald green eyes, she looked at the clock next to her bed with blurry vision. emwhat time is it?/em she thought. She finally cleared her sight enough to see the red numbers. a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/0"6:04/a?! emshit!/em she thought. emI'm gonna be late!/em she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She started going through her morning routine, then froze in horror when she realized she had accidentally put /toothpaste/ in her hair. She didn't have time to get it out, so she did her best to make it look like the white streak was supposed to be in her red hair. She put on her work dress and rushed to her beat up blue Volkswagen. She had to be at work at six forty-five, and it was already six thirty. emgreat/em she another day in the disastrous life of Anna Summers/em. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"- =:-)-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""FUCKING PERFECT!" A furious yell ripped through Seasons Law Firm. All of the ninety-seven employees in the building froze for a moment, each praying as hard aa they could that they were not the target of this wrath. a few moments later, the CEO of the law firm stormed out of the elevator and into the maze of offices on the third floor. "Lily Potter," she said, her voice icy,"My office. emNOW/em." as she left, not bothering to see if she had been heard, almost everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, and at the same time, they were all feeling sorry for Lily. The young intern, only seventeen, followed her to the elevator on shaky legs. She had only recently been hired at Seasons. she was a secretary for Tom Riddle, an attorney to be reckoned with. He was known for mowing through his opposition with an almost terrifying ruthlessnes. The young woman had no idea what she could have possibly done wrong. As she stepped in the elevator, the expresionless CEO refused to even acknowledge her presence. She simply pressed the button for the top floor of the five story building. when the doors opened, they revealed a hallway that was only about sixteen feet long, with a single door at the end. As Lily was led down the hallway, the door opened, and a sharpley dressed man with an extremely smal nose came out. "H-Hello MR. Riddle." she said nervously. he simply looked away and entered the elevator. turning her attention to the event at hand, she reliazed her employer had already entered her office. she swallowed with some diffuclty, then entered the office of Elsa Winters. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"- /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Elsa did not acknowledge the red haired teen in any way. she did this knowing that it would make her more nervous than she already was. After looking through papers on her ornate oak desk for about six minutes, she heard the intern speak."excuse me?" she said, her voice small. emFinally, /emElsa thought, emI thought she might never work up the nerve. /em"m-miss W-Winters?" Elsa waved her fingers dissmisively without looking up, indicating that the young woman had permision to speak. "i-if you don't mind me asking... why am i here?" Elsa did look up at this. "Miss Potter," she stated, her voice sharp and cold,"The fact that you just asked me that merely worsens your situation." the red head shrank back into her seat. "you were supposed to send Anna Summers to my office at six fifty-five. It is now seven ten and she has yet to appear in my office." "but-" Elsa was quick to stop her. "'But' is an excuse, miss Potter, and i will not tolerate excuses. Thi-" Elsa was cut off as her phone rang. she glared at the intern before she turned and picked up the phone. she was extremely suprised by what she was hearing. "please wait a moment," she said into the phone. "Out. emNow./em" she snapped at the intern. she scrambled out of the room, grateful to have her job intact. Satisfied, Elsa turned to her attention back to the phone. "Continue." she said./div 


End file.
